Due to recent advances in technology, computer users are now able to enjoy many features that provide an improved user experience, such as playing various media and multimedia content on their personal or laptop computers. For example, most computers today are able to play compact discs (CDs) so users can listen to their favorite musical artists while working on their computers. Additionally, many computers are equipped with digital versatile disc (DVD) drives enabling users to watch movies.
As users become more familiar with advanced features on their computers, such as those mentioned above, their expectations of the various additional innovative features will undoubtedly continue to grow. For example, consider a media player software application that enables a user to play a CD on his or her computer. Typical applications allow the user to display track information associated with the CD by clicking on an appropriate user interface (UI). Such track information is often referred to as Metadata.
Metadata for digital media such as a music file is general information pertaining to the media file itself. For example, a music file may have the song title, song artist, and album title for the work as metadata tags. Very commonly, files exist that don't have complete metadata in the file header. Frequently, users may want to fill in this missing data, or correct incorrect data or spelling errors. Traditionally, users would be required to edit these entries by hand through the use of an in-place editor or a tag-editing application or dialog. However, this approach can be laborious when the user must correct a large number of file headers.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns for providing improved systems and methods for processing media content that provide an improved, rich, and robust user experience.